


Being Alien

by koalathebear



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really shippy. Set at an unspecified time. Just a chat between Nolan and Irisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Word #279 of [15 minute fic](http://15-minute-fic.livejournal.com/). Rules are - don't look at the word until you are ready to start writing. Stop writing at 15 minutes. Word #279 is [here](http://15-minute-fic.livejournal.com/74384.html). Don't read the fic if you intend to do the challenge. Otherwise, the fic is below and the word is in bold.

Irisa sat and stared in the mirror. The strange lines of her face stared back at her uncompromisingly – strong, wilful and alien. Alien. Even though she had grown up with this face, she knew that on earth she was an alien. As an Irathient, she was an interloper.

The door opened and Nolan came in, dusty and slightly scuffed but grinning ear to ear.

"We're going to eat well tonight," he promised her and she smiled despite herself. 

Nolan quirked an eyebrow at her,"What you sitting in front of the mirror staring at?" he asked.

" **Me** ," she answered him honestly and he looked amused. 

"Feeling introspective?"

"A bit," she confessed. "Have you ever stared at yourself in the mirror for so long your face just started to look wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't tend to look at myself in the mirror much, Irisa – too many other things in the Universe that are more worthwhile looking at than this ugly old mug," he told her. "What's on your mind?" he asked her, coming to sit beside her and stare into the mirror with her.

She stared at his human features. The lines around his eyes that creased when he smiled, the firmness of his mouth, the laugh in his eyes and the ready way he would smile. Beside him, her face simply looked odd. The sloping forehead, the large eyes, the shock of orange hair, the freckled skin … 

"Castithans are the beautiful Votans," she told him unexpectedly and he laughed.

"Castithans are the cold and creepy Votans," he told her. "Give me a fiery, passionate and crazy Irathien any day," he told her, putting his arm about her shoulders as he looked at her face in the mirror.

What he saw in the mirror was quite different. He saw wide, beautiful amber eyes, an expressive mouth and a face he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Come on, it could be worse – you could look like a Volge."

He grimaced when she elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "I'm being serious."

"So am I," he protested. "There a hell of a lot of new and beautiful things in this new Terraformed Earth and Irisa Nyira is one of them," he told her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes you're beautiful, too," she said in a low voice and Nolan laughed.

"I'll try not to feel too emasculated and take that compliment the way it was intended," he told her.

Irisa closed her eyes, breathed deeply of the reassuring scent of Nolan and felt his arm about her shoulders and all doubt drained from her. Despite the questions and uncertainties, she knew that she was where she was supposed to be and who she was supposed to be.

**end**


End file.
